Cullen Girls
by MissDupre
Summary: Adaptación del manga one-shot “Nousatsu Rock Star" Edward siente una extraña atracción por la cantante Is, del grupo Cullen Girls, sin saber realmente cual es su identidad. EdwardxBella Mini-Fic Completo. Dedicado a Evy-Cullen
1. Cullen Girls

Resumen: Adaptación del manga one-shot "Nousatsu Rock Star".

Declaración: Ni el manga ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo uso sus nombres y situaciones sin fines de lucro.

Nota Autora: Que puedo decir, un poco de Ooc, no al máximo, pero si hay. En un principio iba a hacer una adaptación de este manga versión Naruto, pero ayer lo encontré en ingles, así que para que. La idea de hacerlo twilight se me ocurrió mientras tenia insomnio, no pierdo nada con intentarlo. Nos vemos al final.

* * *

**Cullen Girls**

_En mis diecisietes años de vida siempre me había gustado la música clásica, orquestas y ese tipo de cosas, pero hace poco mi idea de la música cambio. _

_Una banda llamada Cullen Girls se hizo muy famosa de la nada, un grupo solamente de chicas, no pensaba que era algo del otro mundo pero…_

_Mis mejores amigos Emmett y Jasper me arrastraron hacia un concierto justo antes de que ellos partieran hacia la universidad, los dos tenían un serio enamoramiento con dos integrantes del grupo._

_Me sentía agobiado entre tanta adolescente y jóvenes hormonales, pero al poco tiempo me vi escuchando sus canciones con interés._

_Aun pasado un tiempo no puedo olvidar a la cantante del grupo Is, su rostro en forma de corazón, adornado con una pequeña nariz y ojos profundos, como el chocolate, su boca hermosa y rosada, su cabello caoba cayendo de forma desordenada como una melena, todo de ella me cautivo y el piercing de su lengua, Dios, sobresalía cuando abría su boca para cantar, le daba un aire salvaje a su aura angelical, no podía sacar mis ojos de ella. Aun escucho su voz como si la escuchara en vivo. _

_Me sentía tan enamorado de ella… aunque fuera una perdida de tiempo._

* * *


	2. Ugly Bella

**Resumen:** Adaptación del manga one-shot "Nousatsu Rock Star".

**Declaración:** Ni el manga ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo uso sus nombres y situaciones sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Cullen Girls**

**Ugly Bella**

Llegue al instituto sin mucha demora, ahora que ni Emmett ni Jasper estaban conmigo se hacia bastante tedioso. Camine hacia mi locker para dejar mis libros, una montaña de basura cayo llenando la parte del pasillo, gruñí molesto. Una delicada voz sonó detrás de mí.

- L-lo siento Edward, todo esto es mi culpa – Murmuro la chica. Solo atine a verla con compasión.

**"Para que entiendan…"**

_Hace una semana todo era normal, seguía siendo el chico callado con pocos amigos que no se metía con nadie, las chicas me invitaban a salir y les declinaba la oferta con caballerosidad, pero a la salida del instituto el día viernes mientras caminaba con Mike y Tyler… _

_- Hey, no es Ugly Bella – Tyler señalo hacia una esquina de la calle, allí unos chicos estaban acorralando a una chica, Isabella Swan, compañera de mi clase, nunca había hablado con ella. _

_- Pobre chica, todo el mundo se mete con ella – Mike parecía de verdad sentir lastima por la chica, me sorprendió. Lo único que sabía de ella era que desde que había llegado a nuestro instituto la chica había sido acosada y sido la burla de muchos. Su pelo enmarañado y desarreglado junto con esas horribles gafas la hacían parecerse a Ugly Betty, aunque la chica no era gorda ni nada parecido, pero los suéteres que usaba eran dignos del show._

_- ¿No la van a ayudar?- Les pregunte escéptico. Parecían lamentarse por ella pero no hacían nada, me sentí insultado._

_- Claro que no hermano, son James y Felix los de allá – Tyler llego a temblar mientras veía a los matones del instituto intimidar a la chica. No lo soporte más, mi madre Elizabeth me había criado como un caballero, corrí y me interpuse entre ellos y ella, la chica se acurruco en su espalda por protección, yo solo atine a encarar a James y Felix, fue allí donde todo cambio._

Los que creia que eran mis amigos me abandonaron…

**"Lo siento, pero no queremos problemas"**

Y ahora lo único que me quedaba era ella. Isabella Swan.

- ¡Hey! Edward, ¿Te pasa algo? – La chica me miro preocupada mientras yo negaba con la cabeza, estábamos en la biblioteca haciendo algunos reportes.

- Lo siento U... Bella – Me mordí la lengua para evitar llamarla como todos, ella solo arqueo una ceja – Este trabajo de lengua me tiene en otro mundo – Trate de sonreírle.

- Humm… - La chica se removió nerviosa en su asiento, saco una carpeta de su bolso y me la entrego. – Toma, son los trabajos de lengua de este trimestre, te ayudaran –

- No me quiero aprovechar te ti – Trate de devolvérselo pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- Ya hice los míos, son los de los demás – Si, además de que se burlaban de ella, los otros alumnos hacían hacerla hacer sus informes y ese tipo de cosas. Pero había que admitir que era buena.

- Esta bien – Me resigne. Ella solo atino a sonreírme. Su sonrisa era tierna y hermosa, me descoloco.

- Oh Edward, tengo algo para ti – Se removió un poco antes de sacar otra cosa de su bolso - Toma – Mire escéptico la entrada que tenia en mis manos, era de para ver a Cullens Girls.

- No puedo aceptar esto – Ella solo se sonrojo furiosamente.

- No Edward, yo no puedo ir, no me gustaría que se perdiera – Trate de negarme de nuevo pero una voz femenina me interrumpió.

- Oye Ugly Bella necesito mi trabaja de biología – Bella se paro de inmediato, solo un débil adiós antes de correr donde estaba Lauren. Mire la entrada emocionado, claro sin que se notara. Después salí de la biblioteca.

_**"Antes no sabia nada sobre Isabella Swan"**_

_**"Me sorprendió saber que en realidad, había algo de ella que me atraía" **_

* * *


	3. Sospecha

**Resumen:** Adaptación del manga one-shot "Nousatsu Rock Star".

**Declaración:** Ni el manga ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo uso sus nombres y situaciones sin fines de lucro.

**Nota Autora:** Rapido ¿No?. Son cortitos porque la historia es corta y linda.

* * *

**Cullen Girls**

**Sospecha**

Mire el cartel de Cullen Girls con interés, Is se veía completamente sexy en el. Las demás chicas se lucían en sus atuendos, aunque mis ojos no se despegaban de ella. Entre al recinto algo ansioso, para mi sorpresa mi entrada era VIP, muy cerca del escenario, espere que el concierto empezara con ansias.

**_"Ella era tan sorprendente como la recordaba"_**

**_"Gracias Isabella"_**

Los chicos a mi alrededor, si casi todos eran chicos babosos y hormonales, me apretaban haciéndome sentir incomodo, trate de ignorarlos lo mas posible, fije mi vista en Is, su boca comenzó a moverse lentamente, cantando una balada, era la primera vez que cantaba algo tan lento y armonioso. Rose tocaba el piano mientras que Alice tocaba lentamente la batería, y Esme la guitarra acústica. Era una canción de amor, tan llena de sentimiento que hacia bombear mi corazón con fuerza, la mire anonadado, y ella…

**_"Ella fijo sus ojos en mi" _**

Era como si me estuviera cantando para mi, su mirada siguió puestas en mi por un poco más, hasta que la canción termino. No pude evitar la sonrisa torcida que surco mi rostro.

**_"Aunque era imposible que me estuviera cantando a mi"_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Cuando llegue al día siguiente al instituto no me sorprendió la basura dentro de mi casillero, después de haber defendido a Bella todo el mundo que estaba en contra de ella ahora estaba en contra mío. Aunque poco me importaba.

- Edward – Escuche la voz de Isabella llamándome, espere que llegara ante mi pero Jessica, quien se encontraba junto a Lauren le pareció gracioso hacerle una zancadilla, Bella trato equilibrarse pero cayo sin remedio, trote hasta donde estaba.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – La chica me miro através de sus gruesos lentes.

- Si, estoy acostumbrada - Si, además de todo era patosa, aunque al contrario de lo común me parecía….adorable. Sonreí mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Ella sonrío con alegría.

- Gracia por la entrada de ayer – Le agradecí mientras íbamos caminando hacia la biblioteca.

- De nada – Mantuvo su vista fija en el espacio, fije mi vista en ella, a pesar de su vestimenta y sus lentes, Bella era adorable y un sentimiento de protegerla me invadió, gruñí al ver los raspones en sus manos.

- Tenemos que ir a la enfermería – Tome su mano lastimada pero ella se corrió con rapidez, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió al tocar su suave piel.

- No te preocupes Edward, es solo un raspón, solo hay que lamerlo – De forma delicada llevo su mano frente a su cara, saco su lengua de forma suave y lamió el raspón.

**_"Fue tan sexy"_**

**_  
"Pero algo me descoloco en sobre manera"_**

**_"El piercing negro que sobresalía en su rosada lengua" _**

La mire estupefacto, habría sido mi imaginación o algo, quizás la forma tan sensual en la que lo había echo había sido mucho para mi autocontrol, fruncí las cejas.

- ¿Te pasa algo Edward? – Bella se había detenido y permanecía mirándome fijamente, me puse nervioso.

- No es nada – Ella no se lo creyó.

- Y… ¿Qué te pareció el concierto de ayer?, ¿Te gusto? – Su voz sonó curiosa.

**_"Parecía hablar como si fuera Is" _**

- Estuvo genial, Is canto una canción romántica me sorprendió – Ella solo me miro – Parecía como si me la hubiera dedicado – Removí mi pelo con mi mano nervioso.

- Edward – Susurro con una voz incorrecta, más sensual que nunca – Esa canción era para ti – Me quede inmóvil.

**_"¿Acaso tú eres Is?"_**

- Hey Ugly Bella, necesito un reporte – Un chico moreno llamo por su atención, me murmuro un adiós mientras caminaba hacia el. Yo solo me quede allí estoico.

**_"Es imposible" _**

* * *


	4. Altercado

**Resumen:** Adaptación del manga one-shot "Nousatsu Rock Star".

**Declaración:** Ni el manga ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo uso sus nombres y situaciones sin fines de lucro.

**Nota Autora:** Deberian bajar el One-shot, es mas lindo cuando el personaje cantante es hombre.

* * *

**Cullen Girls**

**Altercado**

**_"Esa canción era para ti"_**

Mire fijamente el cartel de Cullen Girls, mi interior me decía que solo era producto de mi imaginación, que no podían ser la misma persona. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

- Me encanta la nueva canción de Cullen Girls, ¿La haz escuchado? – Unas chicas junto a mi también veían el cartel.

- Si ayer compre su nuevo disco – La chica soltó una risa presumida – La canción es tan linda, me sentí identificada, ama a un chico que no se fija en ella –

Esa misma tarde compre su nuevo CD, dormí escuchando su voz. Al día siguiente ni siquiera me moleste en abrir mi casillero, espere que Bella llegara a mi encuentro, me estaba acostumbrando a su presencia, mucho más grata que la de mis antiguos amigos. La vi caminar hacia mí con paso descuidado, se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

- ¿Estas bien? – La tome entre mis brazos mientras sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

- Si, gracias – Su sonrisa me deslumbro.

**_"Por alguna razón, no la podía mirar a la cara"_**

Pasamos un rato normal en la biblioteca, pero no podía despegar mis ojos de ella, ni siquiera estaba mirando mi libro. Ella leía despreocupadamente junto a mí.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - La dulce voz de Bella me saco de mi burbuja. Trate de mirarla pero el nerviosismo no me dejo.

- No, nada – Bella se acerco peligrosamente hacia mi, trate de alejarme pero mi silla no me lo permitía.

- A lo mejor tienes fiebre o algo – Movió con su suave mano el pelo de mi frente para posar la de ella. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Su aliento rozaba el mío, olía a fresas, frescas y jugosas. Trague pesado, rogando que se alejara antes de que hiciera una locura. Se retiro después de un minuto.

**_"Había tenido una actitud tan osada y sensual, me sorprendió"_**

- No tienes nada, que raro, estas un poco rojo – Trate de recordar que solo era Bella, con sus lentes enormes y pelo salvaje. Eso no ayudo de nada.

**_"Algo me decía que eso no era todo lo que Bella tenia"_**

- Toma – Bella me tendió otra entrada de Cullen Girls, la mire.

- No debería aceptar esto, va contra mi moral – Ella solo me miro decidida.

- No te preocupes Edward, esta sobra – No estaba nada convencido pero acepte – Edward- Me llamo – Necesito contarte algo después de concierto, ¿Me puedes esperar detrás del escenario? – Asentí mudo.

**_"Thump, Thump, hacia mi corazón"_**

- Uglyyy Bellaaaa – Canturreo un chica, Bella se disculpo con la mirada y camino hacia donde la chica. Mientras salía de la biblioteca me pareció escuchar unas grotescas risas, pero las ignore.

**_"A pesar de todo, no dejaba de tener esas falsas ilusiones"_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Las noches previas al concierto no había podido dormir nada, me había alistado más de la cuenta para ir allí, no podía negar que me encontraba algo ansioso.

**_"Por dentro me preguntaba que quería hablar conmigo"_**

- Cullen – Me gire molesto al escuchar que me llamaban, solo faltaban unas cuantas calles para llegar, **solo unas calles, **mire con asco la cara de suficiencia de James y Felix, parecían jactarse de alguna broma secreta.

- ¿Qué quieren? – Los encare sin ningún remordimiento.

- Oh, no te pongas chulito, solo queremos saber algo – Felix mostró sus inmaculados dientes blancos.

- ¿Vas al concierto de Cullen Girls? – James me miro divertido.

- Si – Fue lo único que dije.

- Que bueno, nosotros también – Felix sonrío arrogante.

- Pero nos falta una entrada – James se trono los dedos con diversión.

**_"Tenia un mal presentimiento" _**

Trate de defenderme, pero Felix y James eran mas fuertes que yo, los golpee unas cuantas veces pero no las suficientes, termine solo en un callejón, se habían llevado mi entrada. Ya no podía ver a Bella así, cuan patético me vería, tenía las ropas rasgadas y sucias, mi labio inferior estaba completamente roto y la sangre no paraba. Mis nudillos también sangraban.

**_"Al final me devolví para mi casa"_**

_**"No vi ni a Bella ni a Is"**_

_**"Me sentía como un cobarde"  
**_

* * *


	5. Sorpresa

**Resumen:** Adaptación del manga one-shot "Nousatsu Rock Star".

**Declaración:** Ni el manga ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo uso sus nombres y situaciones sin fines de lucro.

**Nota Autora:** Screw es mucho mas sexy que Is. xD

* * *

**Cullen Girls**

**Sorpresa**

Me sentía culpable por haber plantado a Bella, pensaba que lo primero que tenia que hacer era disculparme con ella, pero ya me esperaba frente a mi casillero. Baje la mirada avergonzado, ella solo me miro entre enojada y defraudada.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Edward? – Tomo mi mano izquierda, mirando fijamente mis nudillos rasgados.

- Nada, ayer me caí de las escaleras – Mentí, ella no pareció muy convencida – No te preocupes, es solo una magulladura – Se quedo quieta por unos cuantos segundos.

- Entonces – Acerco su mano hacia su boca y lamió mis nudillos, su piercing negro relució.

**_"Sentí la sangre yéndose hacia mi rostro y otras partes"_**

- Ellos arruinaron la sorpresa que te tenia – Hizo un puchero. Mi corazón latió contra mi pecho furioso.

- Miren a quienes tenemos acá, ¿No son la Feita Bella, y Edward Nerd?, se que tienes entradas para ver a Cullen Girls, deberías dárnoslas Feita – James veía de forma obscena a Bella, ahogue el gruñido que se formo en mi pecho.

- No, ni aunque se dignaran a pagarme – Bella se dio la vuelta haciéndole cara a esos entupidos, tomo mi mano y se marcho furiosa.

Me llevaba casi arrastrando hacia el gimnasio, era la primera vez que la veía tan furiosa, reí ante cualquier imagen de Bella siendo aterradora. Bella me miro.

- Ahora tendré que hacerlo todo de nuevo – Murmuro, volvió su mirada al frente y la mantuvo allí – Ayer estuve cantando para ti Edward – Contuve el aliento.

**_"Lo sabía, ella era Is, mi Bella era Is"_**

- Hare que se arrepientan de decirte Nerd – Me dijo mientras através de los parlantes se escuchaba un aviso, la voz nasal de la señora Cope resono por los pasillos.

_"Todos los estudiantes por favor presentarse en el gimnasio"_

**_"Me mantuve mudo de la emoción"_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Bella me dejo detrás las cortinas del gimnasio mientras ella desaparecía de allí, los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar de a poco, todos expectantes, sus voces comenzaron a llenar el ambiente.

_"Dicen que ha sido Ugly Bella la que ha llamado a esta reunión"_

_"Los de tercero dicen que va a cantar"_

_"La señora Cope dijo que Cullen Girls iba a estar aquí"_

_"¿Enserio?"_

_"Miren es Bella en el escenario"_

Fije mi vista en Bella quien se paraba tímidamente frente a un micrófono, trago saliva antes de hablar, algunos murmullos odiosos se mantenían en el ambiente.

_Booooooooooo, Boooooooooo, Booooooooooooo_

- Bienvenidos sean a la transformación especial de Cullen Girls – Su dulce voz resonó por el gimnasio.

_Booooooooooo, Boooooooooo, Booooooooooooo_

- Saben, me he quedado calladita para que no molestaran pero ya me han colmado – Bella parecía realmente enojada, se saco sus lentes al mismo tiempo que pasaba una mano por su cabello despeinándolo – Les quiero decir a todos ustedes que…- hizo una pausa mientras botaba sus lentes aun costado, un silencio total se esparció por el lugar – dejen de decirme Ugly Bella – Una ola de gritos inundo el lugar mientras miraban anonadados como se abrían las persianas del escenario dando paso al resto de la banda de Cullen Girls, Bella se saco su chaqueta mostrando una blusa azul oscuro, y tiro de su falda, dejando ver unos short en su lugar.

_" ¡Oh Por Dios!"_

_" Es Is"_

_"Son Cullen Girls"_

_"Creo que me desmayare"_

**_"Impresionante"_**

**_"Me había quedado sin habla"_**

James y Felix se acercaron al escenario junto con Lauren y Jessica, parecían fascinados con Bella.

- Is, somos tus más grandes admiradoras – Corearon las chicas. Hice una mueca de asco por su cinismo.

- ¿Por favor sal con nosotros? – Pidieron los chicos. Bella los miro con una ceja alzada.

- Gracias, pero – Mantuvo el suspenso por unos segundos – No los soporto – Les aclaro, pude ver el rechazo en sus rostros, reí. Bella comenzó a cantar, convirtiendo el gimnasio en una sala de conciertos.

**_"Ayer estuve cantando para ti Edward"_**

**_"¿Este concierto también era para mi?"_**

**_"No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando_**"

Bella paro de cantar, fijando su vista en mi. Sonrío mientras con su mano me señalaba que entrara al escenario, camine con paso decidido hasta ella. Ella me miro sorprendida, pero no me rechazo cuanto tome su rostro con mis manos, se paro en puntillas mientras acortaba la distancia entre nosotros y la besaba. Con pesadez me separe de sus labios, sonriendo como idiota.

- Bella, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? – Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras asentía con su cabeza, tuve la necesidad de besarla de nuevo, y así lo hice.

**_"Porque a pesar de ser Is, una gran cantante, ella seguía siendo mi dulce y descuidada Bella"_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Nota Final: Si, termino. Dije que era cortito, en serio, deberian bajarse el one-shot, es mucho mas emocionante, creo que hiperventile con el. Agradesco a las chicas/os que pusieron el fic en alert y en sus favoritos, aprecio eso. Bueno, nos vemos en otra ocasión.**_  
_**


	6. Happy Time Epilogo

**Resumen:** Adaptación del manga one-shot "Nousatsu Rock Star".

**Declaración:** Ni el manga ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo uso sus nombres y situaciones sin fines de lucro.

**Nota Autora:** Regalo.

* * *

**Cullen Girls**

**Happy time**

Camine hacia el instituto como cada mañana, bueno, como cada mañana después de **_ella_**.

Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos, Is para los fanáticos, había revolucionado mi mundo hasta hacerlo una versión de _Edward en el país de las maravillas_.

**"Y eso me encantaba"**

Después de aquel concierto privado todo se había vuelto un caos, los chicos la acosaban hasta el cansancio, sin importarles un ápice que yo estuviera con ella, que la besara frente a sus ojos, nada. Y las chicas… algunas la odiaban, mientras que otras la admiraban y trataban de ser su sombra.

**"Pero a pesar de todo eso, ella seguía siendo una persona como yo**"

Aun recuerdo cuando les conté a Emmett y a Jasper, no lo creían. Tuve que secuestrarlos y llevarlos a un concierto, aunque nunca se quejaron, porque ahora salen con Rose y Alice respectivamente. La vida de ellos igual ha cambiado.

**"Una mano rozo la mía mientras divagaba, era ella que caminaba a mi lado"**

- ¿En que piensas? – Me la quede mirando un momento, ya no llevaba sus lentes, ni el cabello enmarañado, Alice había insistido en ir vestida a lo Is. Reprimí un gruñido al ver como algunos estudiantes de primero la miraba embobados.

**"Solo yo podía mirarla hasta cansarme"**

**"No es que me cansara en algún momento"**

- En ti, no es obvio – Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable rosado mientras negaba con su cabeza.

- Algún día te darás cuenta que no soy tan especial como tú crees - Su mirada se volvió triste.

- No lo creo,_ tú eres mi conejo blanco,_ te perseguiré hasta que se acabe el sueño - Ella me miro con ojos ilusionados, pero aun tristes.

-¿Y que pasa si se acaba el sueño? – Estábamos frente a mi locker, me apoye en el, dejando acorralada a Bella, ella solo mantuvo sus ojos fijos en mi.

- Me voy intoxicar con somníferos para no despertar nunca más, y que el sueño dure por siempre – Ella sonrío mientras acercaba sus rosados labios a los míos, la bese con fervor por minutos eternos, hasta que la campana sonó.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, en la noche hay un concierto, no me gustaría quedarme castigada hoy – Tomo mi mano comenzando a caminar.

**"Porque a pesar de la locura que infringía estar con ella, de los fanáticos, la prensa y todo eso, ella seguía siendo para mi solo mi Bella tal y como yo la había conocido"**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Nota Final: Si, como lo ven. Hice algo asi como un epilogo. Dedica ha.. turu turum! ... Evy-Cullen, Primis te adoro.

Agradecimientos a: Kumi-chan12, Hermana de mi corazón, no mientas.

PknaPcosa Gracias por leer. mitzukii Agradesco tu opinion.

Betsy-Pop, ¿Te gusto Screw?.

Fran Ktrin Black Hannah se queda corta ante estos dos, Gracias por tu comentario.

Vampiro-Muffin Tus deseos son ordenes.

clarodeluna20 Yo tampoco me canso de leerlo, gracias.

impassegirl89 Me gustan tus fics, aprecio tu opinion.

MiriCullen Edward debia enamorarse de sus dos versiones, era ideal. Gracias.

Chiara hale Gracias trate de poner mi todo en adaptarlo lo mejor.

Y a todas las que pusieron en fic en fav.

ARTEMISA CULLEN

Albaln

BeLu-Chan

Cammiie Cullen

Chiara hale

DannCullen

Fran Ktrin Black

Kelda Ylonen Cullen

LooreCullen

MaRiFeR-CuLlEn

Mina Emily Cullen

MiriCullen

Shadow Noir Wing

Vampiro-Muffin

animefangirl123

clarodeluna20

impassegirl89

lemontree22

lunatica55

marispecs

Aprecio todo su apoyo en algo tan cortito como esto. Nos vemos!


End file.
